The present invention relates in general to hose reels used for the purpose of coiling a garden hose onto a spool so as to make storage, use and movement of the hose more convenient. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual-reel mechanism wherein each reel retains a separate, though flow-connected, length of hose.
Typically, hose reels are used for the limited purpose of providing a hub or spool onto which the hose may be wound for the convenience of the user. In some instances, the reel is replaced by a partial reel or partial hub which may be fixed to the side of a structure, such as a house, or to a post. In these configurations, whether a reel or a partial reel is used, the purpose is to provide a support for the coiled hose. In other arrangements, the hose reel is carried by a hand cart, which is generally constructed of a tubular metal frame. The purpose of the hand cart, which is normally provided with a pair of wheels, is to enable the length of hose that is disposed on the reel to be moved about the yard or garden area more conveniently. In these arrangements, one end of the hose is connected to a faucet and the other end of the hose remains free while the length of hose in between the two ends is wound onto the reel.
Once the watering, washing, etc. activity is completed, the length of hose that was extended and unwound from the reel is then wound up onto the reel by hand. This is achieved by rotating the reel in the proper direction as the extended length of hose wraps itself on the hub of the reel, layer after layer. The rotation of the reel may be performed by directly moving the outer plate end of the spool or may be accomplished by the use of a hand crank.
One drawback of this type of design is the amount or length of hose which can be carried by the reel before the size of the reel becomes so large and cumbersome that it overwhelms the hand cart and makes recoiling of the hose onto the reel extremely difficult. As the hose is wound onto the hub of the reel, the additional layers of hose result in an ever-increasing outside diameter size. Due to the flexibility of the hose and its diameter size, there is also some limitation as to the starting diameter size of the hub of the reel. Consequently, there is a physical limitation as to what length of hose may be conveniently carried by a normally sized hose reel. In the event a gardener needs an additional length of hose, this length would have to be moved to a remote location at which point it would be connected to an initial length of hose and while both lengths may be carried by different hand carts, the activity must be repeated since it is not possible to bring both hand carts and reels to the same location simultaneously. Another drawback to the use of a single reel for an extended length of hose is the time and physical exertion required to repeatedly uncoil and rewind that increased length of hose onto the reel as the hose reel mechanism is used. This drawback is magnified as the length of hose increases.
Many variations and types of hose reel construction have appeared and representative examples of these variations and types are disclosed by the following group of patent references. Each reference pertains in one way or another to hose reel mechanisms, though some references are believed to be more relevant to the present invention than others.
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee ______________________________________ 695,241 Shaver 1,418,575 Iverson 2,918,975 Conery et al. 1,043,647 Wagner 2,488,425 Morrone 3,587,626 Cowley 4,238,074 Coons 1,185,301 Frank 4,137,939 Chow 933,054 Boswell 2,590,963 Hannay 2,621,870 Barton 4,488,683 Chiel 3.233.543 Germany (Ziegler) 2.328.649 France (Lang) ______________________________________
Shaver discloses a combined reel and barrel carrier. FIGS. 1 and 2 of Shaver disclose a mechanism for driving the axle of a retention means 20 when a wheel 3 is rotatably driven. This drive mechanism comprises a sprocket chain 17 a sprocket pinion 16 and a sprocket wheel 15. A point of possible relevancy of this reference to the present invention is the fact that this drive mechanism is employed.
Iverson discloses a wire handling machine. FIGS. 1 and 2 of Iverson disclose a drive mechanism for rotatably driving the axle of a retention means 16 when wheels 14 are rotatably driven. This drive mechanism comprises sprocket chains 21 and 24 and sprocket wheels 22, 23, 19 and 20. Additionally disclosed by the drawings are a reel having a central hub or spool portion 16 and outlying discs 17 to prevent the wire from slipping off of the hub. While this construction is similar to the present invention as to the design of the reel and the concept of employing a mechanism for driving the reel when wheels are rotatably driven, these are the limits of relevancy of this particular reference to the present invention.
Conery discloses an apparatus for pumping liquids. FIGS. 5 through 10 disclose a vehicle for carrying a hose reel 47. To the extent that this reference discloses some type of vehicle for carrying a hose reel, it is relevant to the present invention, but its relevancy is believed to end at that point.
Wagner discloses a hose reel. FIG. 2 discloses a conduit D through the hub for allowing the water passing from the faucet through the length of the hose to be communicated to nozzle N. To the extent that the device disclosed in Wagner illustrates a hose reel with a central conduit passing through the hub it is relevant to the present invention, however the relevance of this reference is believed to end at that point.
Morrone discloses a combined hand truck and hose reel. FIGS. 1 through 4 disclose a hand truck frame with a pair of wheels 11 and a metal frame which has tubular end construction and which carries centrally thereto a hose reel rotatably mounted in the truck frame having a smaller central hub 14 and larger ends 16 so as to properly retain the length of hose wound about the central hub portion. To the extent that Morrone discloses a hose reel rotatably mounted upon a frame with wheels, it is believed to be relevant to the present invention.
Cowley discloses a transportable hose reel. FIGS. 1 through 7 are believed to be relevant as they disclose a reel 10 having a drum 14 and outlying circular flange members 18 and 20 at each end which serve not only to retain the hose, but serve the dual purpose of acting as wheels. The ends of the axles are rotatably mounted as shown in FIG. 5 and aligned openings provided in the hose reel frame structure at the intersection of two U-shaped tubular frame members which adjoin together in a 90.degree. angle relationship. A short length of pipe is mounted on the frame adjacent to one end of the axle such that one of its ends projects axially into the tubular axle and carries two O-rings 90 and 92 which provide a removable seal. A discharge conduit 70 extends between the axle and the periphery of the drum to provide a connection to one end of a garden hose wrapped around the drum. To the extent that Cowley discloses a reel having circular flanges rotatably mounted upon a tubular frame in a 90.degree. relationship to the frame, a tubular axle with O-rings for seals and a discharge conduit it is believed to be relevant to the present invention.
Coons discloses an attendant propelled portable spraying apparatus. FIGS. 1 through 3 illustrate a wheel cart 10 having an L-shaped frame and a reel 18 rotatably mounted thereto. The apparatus includes an inlet fitting 52 a check valve 60 and a variety of devices that are connected together in series and mounted in a manner so as to extend across the cart generally at the junction of the horizontal and vertical portions of the cart frame. The hose reel has a built-in, swivel-coupling type inlet for the hose and is journaled for rotation onto the hose reel. To the extent that Coons discloses a wheeled cart having an L-shaped frame, inlet fitting, check valve, and swivel coupling to allow for rotation of the hose reel upon the frame, it is believed to be relevant to the present invention.
Frank discloses a hose reel. FIGS. 1 and 2 disclose a U-shaped frame with wheels 4 and a reel rotatably mounted to the frame allowing for a hose to be automatically wound up as the mechanism moves across the ground. This particular device has only limited relevancy to the present invention, and that relevancy is limited to a frame member carrying a hose reel and supported by wheels for movement.
Chow discloses a hose reel cart. FIGS. 1 through 6 disclose a frame B, a rotatable reel C, and wheels D secured to the frame. The first full paragraph of column 6 describes an inlet assembly using O-rings to provide sealing and a means of fluid-type communication between the reel hub and an external supply of water. The aforementioned disclosed elements are believed to be the extent of relevancy of Chow to the present invention.
Boswell discloses a fence machine. FIGS. 1 and 2 disclose a belt 19 and pulley arrangement 9 and 11 coupling together the axle 7 of the drive wheel 8 and the axle 10 of a wire spool 17. The aspect of this particular device which may be the most relevant to the present invention is the fact that the device is configured to automatically wind up wire on the reel as the machine is moved on the ground.
Hannay discloses a hose reel construction. FIGS. 1 through 3 disclose a hose reel with a single reel and a hollow tube flow path construction 20. Hannay is relevant only in that it discloses some type of hose reel as well as an axle with a hollow flow path therethrough.
Barton discloses a hose reel assembly. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate two hose reels 5 driven by belts 8 for holding a fire hose on a truck. The relevance of Barton is limited to the disclosure of two hose reels supported on the same frame, it being noted that the hoses in Barton are not in flow communication with one another as is the case in the present invention.
Chiel discloses self-propelled irrigation equipment. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a device with a reel for holding hose wherein the hose is automatically dispensed as the device moves along the ground by means of a pulley 44 and belt 45 arrangement. Chiel also discloses an idle arm for maintaining tension in the belt as well as a valve 9 for controlling flow communication. The disclosure of the previously stated elements are believed to be limited to relevancy of Chiel.
Ziegler, the German patent, discloses a fire hose double coiling mechanism that has an auxiliary reel driven via a free wheel initially accommodating one half of the hose. FIG. 1 discloses an apparatus with two hose reels 4 and 5 located on a frame that has ground engaging wheels 1. The relevancy of Ziegler is believed to be limited to the disclosure of a device that mounts two hose reels on a frame with wheel. It should be noted that Ziegler's is mainly a device for winding up hoses and not for flow communication between two different hoses disposed on separate reels.
Lang, the French patent, discloses a reel for garden hoses which has a water supply delivered to a rotatable connector on the end of the axle. FIG. 1 illustrates a hose reel 4 that is mounted on a bracket 2 which is carried on a pair of wheels 1. Lang further discloses that the hose reel has a central axle 3 which carries water to the hose connecting piece 5 from the main water supply. The connecting piece is rotatable with the end of the hose while the axle 3 remains stationary. The seal between the axle and the connecting piece consist of a fixture in a rotating bush and an O-ring. The end of the connector is fitted with a thread to take the hose adaptor. It is believed that the relevancy of Lang is limited to the disclosure of the previously cited elements.
Although the foregoing references disclose a variety of hose reel designs, it is to be noted that none reveal two separate sections of hose, interconnected but disposed on separate reels. This two-reel design is provided by the present invention and offers an improvement to earlier concepts because it allows two full-length sections of hose to be disposed on normally sized hose reels, carried by the same hand cart or frame. This allows twice the range for a single cart without increasing the size or weight of hose to be carried by a single reel. As a result, the reel sizes can be standardized and normal lengths of hose disposed on each one. However, the design of the present invention offers the advantages of a total hose length twice as long as what can conveniently be carried by a single reel due to size and weight limitations. In the present invention, one reel accommodates the length of hose which extends from the faucet to the hand cart and the other reel accommodates the length of hose which will be used from the hand cart as a central distribution point to a variety of remote watering locations. The flow connection for these two lengths of hose is fixed relative to the hand cart and flow conduits are built into the cart frame. What results is a most convenient and versatile design, not taught nor suggested by any of the earlier references. As should be understood, the upper hose reel can be replaced with a suitable hose-storage hook and still provide the double capacity described above.
With regard to the snap-fit hose reel embodiment which is disclosed, and comparing that style of hose reel to more conventional approaches, there is a tremendous savings with the present invention, both as to the cost of the stamping dies and the cost of eliminating approximately 60 spot welds which are required for these more conventional approaches. Further, due to this welding requirement, the unit cannot receive its final coating until after the unit is completely assembled. The completely assembled unit is bulkier and physically larger than the smaller individual pieces and thus it is more difficult and costly to apply the required coating. The snap-fit hose reel embodiment of the present invention overcomes each of these drawbacks which exist with more conventional hose reel concepts.